


Don't Fear the Reaper

by Risari



Category: Devil May Cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risari/pseuds/Risari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having cheated Death one too many times, Dante has always had the sheer amount of luck to escape and do anything. If there's one thing Dante should have learned over the years, it's that you can't always cheat Death. In way or another, it <i>will</i> come to collect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so here's something I cooked up while thinking about potential plots that a future Devil May Cry game could have. Comments and feedback are definitely appreciated. I apologize if anyone's OOC, just let me know and I'll fix things out. Enjoy!

When you moved in with Dante after the destruction of your own apartment during the events of te-men-ni-gru, you were always sure that one day during his line of work, the white haired devil hunter may not return to his shop. Despite your (unnecessary) worries, the half devil would simply shrug them off, assuring you nothing like that would ever happen, having suffered more than enough of impalements and shrugging them off - much to your horror at first – but with what your eyes were witnessing…

You never thought that day would come so soon.

“This is all that was left of Dante…” Lady’s solemn gaze, glancing at the weapons she retrieved from the mission they were both sent on, paled in comparison to your inner worries about the cocky, half-demon. It was all that she could say, really, uncertain how you would react. Despite claiming to be only partners, you were very protective of the half devil, making sure he was okay during and after missions. It even went so far that you would sometimes take nearly fatal stab wounds that were intended for him.

Of course, this would only lead to arguments with Dante about how reckless you were that it made him feel insulted. Your relationship with the half devil was much more of a puzzle that Lady would rather not waste time figuring out.

Presented on top of his desk was his signature red coat, which was already odd enough because he was never seen without it, torn up to the brim. His pair of guns, Ebony and Ivory, were also placed along with his Rebellion sword.

It sent chills down your spine, but you would never tell the ebony haired devil hunter that. “Are you sure?” Your voice lowered as your mind tried to process the information.

“Yes, I’m positive. I’ve already told Trish about this. She’s on the lookout as we speak.”

“This won’t be enough.” Your eyes narrowed daggers; the grip on Ebony and Ivory tightening. You weren’t exactly new to the whole supernatural aspect of Dante’s job. While Dante was a devil hunter, you were a hunter – simple as that. If someone had a demon issue, a restless spirit, made a deal with demons, folkloric creatures being sighted or unnatural cases, you would be the one they would call or investigate the case. That was your lifestyle way before you both crossed paths on that fateful day in Temen-ni-gru.  


* * *

_The dust of another Pride demon made you give a sigh of relief, slumping against the wall, you wiped the bead of sweat from your forehead. Whoever decided to unleash Hell on earth was doing quite a good job. Hearing footsteps approach you, you grasped your angel blade [1] in your hand, ready to kill whoever or whatever was out there._

_“Well, well. Look what we have here-“_

_Swiping without really getting a good look, you were surprised to feel the person’s tight hold on your wrist. Glancing up, your breathing hitched. It was only white haired male, resembling about your age, who was smirking down at you. Making you realize the guy was only a human, you pulled your wrist back from his strong hold. ___

_“You’re gonna have to be faster than that if you plan to stab me with that thing of yours, babe.” His blue eyes glanced over to the unfamiliar blade that you had in your grasp._

_“Sorry. Thought you were another one of **them**.” You grumbled, sheathing the blade._

_“What? You a devil hunter too or something? I didn’t know the competition would be quite easy on the eyes.” His flirtatious remark reminded you of a certain someone that you couldn’t recall the name of. “And as for your question, I don’t look like these ugly demons. Can’t you just tell by looking at me?”_

_Oh great. He had a narcissistic attitude too._

_“Whatever. And to answer your question, no. I’m not. I don’t **just** hunt demons you know.” You spoke vaguely, not wanting to give him ideas. You never really broke your promise of revealing your real occupation to anyone besides your fellow hunters, but this guy seemed to know what was going on. So maybe, just maybe..._

_“What? Didn’t get an invitation to the party either?”_

_“Excuse me?” You snarled, turning to him. “You really think I’d come all this way to party? In your dreams. I’m here to find the asshole that destroyed my apartment and seal this damn tower away.”_

_"Yeah, well that same asshole was the one who ruined my shop. Got any other complaints, babe?" Despite his sarcastic comment, the latter part of your agenda made him believe you knew more than that other human woman that he bumped into._

_You glanced up at what levels were left of the tower. "How the **hell** do we seal this thing and save humanity?" Okay. Now you definitely were different._

_“Well, well. I guess things just got more interesting.” Dante smirked at you. You both had a common goal, so to speak. He walked backwards towards the door you were about to head into if you didn’t feel fatigued. “Well, I have to give you props. You didn’t exactly stab me or decide to put a bullet in my head like the other babe in this tower. So I guess you’re alright. The name's Dante.”_

_Another person? Well, she must be a hunter of sorts if she survived even climbing up this damn tower, you thought._

_You would have given your name if more of that growling, signaling more demons in the vicinity didn’t make you get into a defensive stance. You just couldn’t get a break could you? You were about to swing your dagger when you realized the Pride demon was about to swing down his scythe at you, making you realize that your reaction timing was quite shit._

_Everything that happened next was a blur._

_All you heard were a couple of bangs along with the sound of dust blowing in the wind, making you turn to your savior. A pair of pistols in hand, he twirled them before placing the guns in his holster. "How rude. I just have terrible luck don't I? The first babe that doesn't put a bullet in my head and we get interrupted." He snorted, walking nonchalantly. He motioned with his hand. “You comin’ or not? I don’t exactly want to leave a pretty stain or be late for the main event, you know.”_

_Well, he did save your ass there._

_“Fine, fine. I’m coming.” You growled, running after him. "The name's (y/n), btw."_

_"Well, (y/n), you're gonna be in for one hell of a ride because you'll be getting front row seats for the show."_

_"You really want to talk about Hell? 'cause that's quite an understatement." You scoffed. Your entire life was practically a joke._

_Your first opinion of him?_

_He was an ass, a sarcastic one, but you wouldn't have it any other way._

* * *

Your eyes narrowed, feeling the coat. The tears on the coat belonged to a certain creature that you never thought you would encounter, at least when it came to Dante.

He wasn’t exactly _dying_ , was he?

The slices were too deep, something that was unusual since Dante’s coat was always very sturdy when it came to his job. Fireproof, made out of leather, and bulletproof all in one. He was very much prepared and always stylish. Recognizing the tears to belong to a reaper [2], your grip on Ebony and Ivory tightened. It was funny how you were even able to handle them.

His guns were unusually heavy for you the first you held them that it required for him to train you to even hold them properly. With time, you were used to their heavy weight. Dante simply felt if, worse case scenario, something went wrong and his guns were left at the shop then you could at least defend yourself from an ambush. (What a load of crap, you thought at the time, considering what you did for a living.) Grabbing the Rebellion, you got up from your desk.

“(y/n), are you sure you want to go out by yourself looking for him?”

“We’ll cover more ground if you, Trish and I split up.”

“Got it. I’ll keep searching. Don’t worry about Dante. He’s always got a plan. He’ll find a way out of this. You and I know this.” Lady tried her best to assure you, not knowing what to say to get that solemn look off of your face, giving you a small smile. Hearing the door close shut, you went over to Dante’s weapon collection with a sigh. What he didn’t know was you had reserved a section for your specific weapons. Grabbing a particular one that was a triple-edged dagger made out of silver, an angel blade to be specific, you placed it into your holster.

Dante may have the equipment to take out devils, but you had the equipment to take out just about _anything_. Which probably explained why some of your weaponry went missing from time to time during his jobs. You made a call to a certain devil hunter who may be of help to you.

“Hey, Nero. Are you busy?”

“What? No. What’s up? Something happen to the old man?”

“If you count that something as him having gone _missing_ , then yes.”

Nero's blue eyes widened. This was a first. There was silence on the other end, meaning Nero was thinking. Well, shit must have gone through the fan if _you_ were calling him. He walked over to where his swords, the Yamato and Red Queen were currently placed.

“I’ll be on my way then. Meet you in thirty minutes?” You could hear him taking out his Red Queen from his end, hearing familiar sound of the revving of its handle.

“Sure.” Ending the call, you sighed. You were grateful that Dante managed to talk the kid in to moving out of Fortuna and into the city, nearby Dante’s shop.

Your eyes glanced over to the red coat on the desk that belonged to the half devil. This just mean this particular rouge reaper was being difficult, not wanting to be spotted and had a grudge with Dante. Why? You knew demons were always after him but this was the first…

Wrapping the coat around your waist, not wanting to leave it behind, you left the Devil May Cry shop.

“Looks like I’m back to work.”

Seeing yourself needing Dante’s help to get out of trouble? Very likely. It always happened. Seeing yourself needing to save Dante?

Well, this was going to be quite a headache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **There's only a few notes so here they are to clear up any confusion.**   
>    
>  _**[1]:** This heavily implies that the universe of occupations, weapons and creatures of Supernatural are crossed over with the world of Devil May Cry. More will be revealed about the reader's past as the chapters progress._   
>    
>  _**[2]:** Yep. Just the occasional rouge reaper. Nothing to see here, folks._
> 
> Comments and feedback are appreciated again. Even though this is still the first chapter, let me know if the characters are spot on for my first Devil May Cry fic.


	2. Important Note (Will Delete When Actual Chapter 2 is Posted)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simply an update about status of story.

I have no idea why the work showed as completed when it's not. However, I have started getting further into Supernatural and will borrow more of its universe lore; but not its characters. The tag will be placed in once I actually get chapter two written down. As for now, I will be working on re-editing chapter one and might work on chapter two. If not, then there is still going to be a different Devil May Cry series that I've cooked up ideas for. I will continue reminding people of the first part of this notice if they complain about why there's no one from that universe on this fic.


End file.
